


Тепло

by Ashatrychka



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, верни мне мой 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: После смерти жены единственной ценностью для Вортигерна осталась его дочь Катия.
Relationships: Princess Catia & Vortigern, Vortigern/Princess Catia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Тепло

Бледная и черноволосая, как ее мать, прямая и стройная, Катия тиха. Она скользит по замку, воркует в окружении своих девушек, незаметная, как пыль на стропилах. Лишь иногда Вортигерн ловит ее внимательный и умный взгляд, и все внутри него содрогается от мысли о том, что за судьба уготована ей.

«Нет, этого не случится», — повторяет он себе день за днем. Вот-вот будет найден сын Утера, вот-вот достроят новый уровень башни, и очень скоро он станет править безраздельно сначала над Англией, а потом над всем миром.

Он всегда хотел сына, но единственное, что подарила ему судьба — его дочь, и он ценит ее и лелеет гораздо больше, чем может показаться. Он каждую ночь проходит в ее спальню, чтобы проверить, что она все еще дышит. Он не выпускает ее из замка — а если выпускает, то вместе с Катией всюду следует вооруженная охрана, едва ли не большая, чем у него самого. Ради нее он приказывает разбить за высокими стенами сады, ради нее он свозит певчих птиц в свой замок.

Но деревья гниют, травы сохнут, а птицы падают в пыль, теряя оперение. Не слышно звонких песен в замке Вортигерна Пендрагона, завоевателя Англии.

Замок похож на склеп, и единственное пламя, что тлеет в нем — пламя на вершине колдовской башни.

Колдовской огонь не греет — он сжигает, выпаливает внутренности, выпаривает воду. Вортигенр сохнет и темнеет, мучаясь от холода. Каждую ночь он трясется, укутанный богатыми мехами. По ночам он вспоминает Эльзу, ее тепло, ее нежную кожу, ее любовь и беспрекословную верность. Иногда он думает о Катии — как похожа она на мать. Вортигерн не желает видеть в ней собственные черты, признак их несомненного родства. По ночам для него она — вторая Эльза, Эльза, которая будет жить, которая живет и дышит, теплая, в своей согретой постели. Постель Вортигерна холодна, как склеп, несмотря на грелки с теплыми камнями, и те девушки, что ложатся с ним, покрываются гусиной кожей, стоит им только прикоснуться к ледяным простыням.

Но ему не нужны они, ему нужна его Эльза, его Катия — и эти два образа сливаются воедино, когда Вортигерн позволяет огню пожрать себя, дрожа от холода.

Как обычно он входит в спальню Катии. Ее служанка дремлет у угасающего камина, укрытая теплым пледом, глухая ко всему. А Катия спит, под тяжелым пыльным балдахином, на огромной кровати, вместившей бы четверых. Спит, зарывшись в подушки, очертания ее тела незаметны среди складок ткани. Вортигерн присаживается на край кровати, стараясь быть как более незаметным. Стараясь вложить всю отцовнюю любовь в легкое прикосновение к щеке спящей дочери.

Но его рука, не подчиняясь ему, скользит дальше. Раз почувствовав живое тепло, Вортигерн уже не может отпустить его, и он позволяет себе отдаться этому ощущению, позволяет ему захватить себя целиком.

— Отец?.. — Катия просыпается, приподнимаясь на кровати, удивленно глядя на него. — Что-то случилось?

— Тш-ш, — шепчет Вортигерн. — Все хорошо, моя милая. Просто не шевелись. Лежи и не двигайся.

Он верит, что способен справиться с любым своим порывом.

И Катия подчиняется. Она ложится обратно в постель, вытянув руки вдоль тела, и лишь ее грудь вздымается часто-часто, а блестящие глаза неотрывно следят за Вортигерном.

— Все хорошо, — повторяет Вортигерн, откидывая одеяло в сторону. Он вжимает запястья Катии в мягкую перину, целует ее тонкую бледную шею, на которой отчетливо бьется жилка. — Все хорошо, моя милая, моя дорогая…

Имя застывает на языке, и Вортигерн приказывает себе забыть. Нет имен. Нет обязательств. Есть лишь колдовской холод, пожирающий его и лекарство, распластанное под ним, дрожащее, немо глядящее на него влажными глазами.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Вортигерн. — Больше жизни я любил тебя… Прости меня.

Тонкая рука Катии невесомо ложится на его плечо. Она не прогоняет его, лишь наоборот, прижимает к себе в акте сострадания. И Вортигерн пользуется этой возможностью.

Пока не встало солнце, пока не пробудилась объятая колдовским сном служанка, он целует свою дочь-жену, он проникает в нее снова и снова, загодя разрываемый ревностью к тому, кто осмелится попробовать украсть ее. Катия теплая, Катия оживляет его, смыкается вокруг него, тихо хнычет в его плечо, и Вортигерн наконец-то чувствует, что согрелся.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет он.

Он хочет верить, что их тела, исчезая в холодных водах, получают новую жизнь. Пусть не их души — но тела, и Эльза, и Катия обратятся в речных дев, холодных и бледных, и волосы их будут струиться в ручьях, а сами они будут пить кровь таких же как они, отправленных на заклание жертв.

Каждый должен верить во что-то, в то, от чего ему станет легче. И Вортигерн не верит в богов, но верит в жизнь вечную, холодную, после смерти.


End file.
